Reflection
by Hane no Zaia
Summary: Allen's mind is at his limits regarding the 14th and in the end everything just comes crumbling down. Features Allen, the 14th, Link and Kanda. Rated as a precaution. Yullen. Character death.
1. Reflection

_Zaia's here people. And for you people wondering Kurozaia is working on updating but she's been a little slow lately for various reasons, one being forced to combat her MP3-player. And she's also been busy lately since she suddenly got herself a social life and stuff and that her acquaintances keeps interrupting her in writing._

_Anyways, here we have another song based one shot/maybe two shot from me._

_Hane no Zaia versus MP3-player, 1-0_

_Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray – Man, Hoshino Katsura does. If I did then I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction on my free time._

---

**Reflection**

---

Allen was lying on his back on his bed, looking at the roof.

Link finally seemed to have fallen asleep at his futon by the bed and Allen felt relieved, seeing that he might actually get some time to think in peace.

Then he felt like he was going to be sick, bringing his hands up to his mouth. He was overcome by a wave of nausea, but he was slowly getting used to it by now.

He swallowed soundly and swung his legs to the side of the bed, setting his bare feet down on the cold stone floor and getting to his feet as the bed screeched slightly.

Almost immediately Link's eyes snapped open and he located the source of the noise within moments, eyes narrowing slightly as they settled on the white-haired teenager.

"Walker. Why are you up?" he immediately asked.

"I'm just feeling a bit sick…" Allen replied as he made his way to the washroom.

Link, for once, made no attempts on following him, but he sat up and Allen knew that he wouldn't go back to sleep before he returned.

Allen went into the washroom and locked the door behind him before he took a quick glance in the mirror, seeing the shadow there greet him with the same grin as ever. Allen sighed, talking in a deep breath while trying to get rid of the nausea that once again overcame him with full power. After a few seconds Allen finally gave in, vomiting in the sink. Once he had finished the nausea had decreased a little but had resulted in some minor dizziness instead. He cast another glance at the 14th's reflection and sighed. Then he soundlessly mouthed the following lines:

**-**

"_**In the mirror**_

_**Reflected**_

_**Memories of old**_

_**As I see your grin in the mirror**_

_**My heart grows so cold**_

_**Knowing that eventually**_

_**You will be me**_

_**Knowing that too soon**_

_**I'll cease to be"**_

-

Allen felt another wave of dizziness come on and he leaned towards the stone wall, seeking some support. He almost hit his head in surprise as he heard how the 14th started singing in his head.

-

_There's no place for you here_

_You'll meet only fear_

_All the voices you hear_

_Will be raised in fear_

_All the eyes that you meet_

_Will be filled with hate_

_As you accept your defeat_

_And comply with your fate_

-

Allen felt like punching the mirror, but he didn't since a broken mirror would be hard to explain to Link.

The 14th continued singing.

-

_You'll never be welcome_

_Not one of them_

_Always alone_

_Until the end_

_Say will you never learn_

_That you can never return_

_To those bright skies_

_Reflected in your eyes_

-

Allen took a deep breath, trying to collect himself as his vision went slightly blurry. He shut his eyes, wanting to escape somehow to a place where the voice didn't reach him. But he couldn't.

-

_You look at the sun_

_Shining brightly above_

_Still you feel no warmth_

_Still you're cold inside_

_Still why do you hide_

_Still why do you fear_

_I'm still here_

-

"Stop…" Allen whispered. "Stop messing with my head…"

But the 14th continued, ignorant of its host's protests.

-

_You turn your eyes down to the earth_

_You close your eyes and turn your back to the world_

_The rain is falling from the sky_

_As you continue to ask yourself why_

_It has to be that way_

_Why it'll never change_

-

"Shut up… Please…"

-

_They'll never accept you_

_For whom you want to be_

_They'll never respect you_

_The only one with you_

_Will be me_

-

"Just go away…"

-

_You turn your eyes to the sea_

_Wishing that you could be free_

_Since you do not belong in this place_

_You run away at a fast pace_

-

Allen opened his eyes lightly, once again catching sight of the shadow in the mirror staring at him. Its smile was widening, as if it was taunting him.

-

_Even if you want to leave this place_

_Remember that you're not alone_

_Realize that I'm still here_

_Don't look at me with fear_

_Don't deny that I am here_

_Don't tell yourself it's just a dream_

_Since I'm here listening to your scream_

_This is no dream_

_This is truth no lie_

_You can run_

_But you won't get far_

_Since as I may remind you_

_I'm not that far behind you_

-

Allen got to his feet, using the wall as a support to keep steady as he stared back at the one staring at him in the mirror. His silver eyes narrowed slightly.

-

"**Even if I ask myself why**

**It has to be this way**

**You're always right behind me**

**When I try to run away**

**Smirking in the darkness**

**Messing with my head**

**Waiting for the blankness**

**I wish that I was dead**

**Since if I'm still alive**

**When I become you**

**You will strive**

**To kill my friends too"**

-

The 14th's smirk widened and a tired Allen concluded that he was definitely being mocked by him. Luckily the nausea was going away and the dizziness had decreased a bit, so Allen wouldn't have to put up with the 14th's mockery for much longer.

-

"**Smirk widening beyond compare**

**Eyes widening before closing in despair**

**Opening again to see what I feel**

**Is a truth too cruel to be real**

**As I stare into the mirror**

**Seeing what I've become"**

-

Allen took a quick glance at the mess he had made in the sink earlier and he pondered whether he'd clean it up now or later.

Later, he concluded as another wave of dizziness reminded itself.

His eyes darted off back to the 14th's shadow.

-

"**In the mirror**

**Reflected**

**Memory of old**

**As I see your grin in the mirror**

**My heart grows so cold**

**Knowing that eventually**

**You will be me**

**Knowing that too soon**

**I'll cease to be"**

-

The 14th's round orb like eyes never left him, glowing in the dim light of the room.

-

_There's no place for you here_

_You'll meet only fear_

_All the voices you hear_

_Will be raised in fear_

_All the eyes that you meet_

_Will be filled with hate_

_As you accept your defeat_

_And comply with your fate_

-

Their eyes met briefly, but then Allen looked away. Then suddenly he charged forward, punching the mirror, making cracks and sending shards down into the sink and into his hand. It was really painful, but Allen didn't care.

The 14th was still staring at him, but his smile was as ever still present even though the eyes narrowed considerably.

Allen stared back at him without flinching, but their staring contest was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

Well, of course Link had heard Allen break the mirror.

Allen sighed and looked down at his injured hand and then at the broken mirror before his eyes darted off to the door.

_This could be a little hard to explain…_

"Walker. Are you alright?" Link asked.

"I'm fine." Allen replied tonelessly.

"It didn't sound fine. It sounded like you broke something." Link said.

"I did break something, but I can take care of it." Allen answered calmly.

There was a brief silence until Link finally spoke.

"Allen Walker. Open the door now. It's an order."

Allen sighed and complied with unlocking the door while hiding his injured hand behind his back.

But Link had sharp instincts and as he entered he cast a fast glance at the broken mirror and then his eyes stuck onto Allen. Then he charged forward, grabbed his wrist and held it up in a firm grip. His eyes narrowed slightly and Allen looked away.

"May I inquire as to the reason of why you did this?" he asked, fingers pressed onto the wound, making Allen flinch slightly.

"No reason." Allen said. "I just felt like punching something."

Link let go of his hand briefly as he went to get the first aid box. As he got back and started dressing the wound while muttering to himself.

"This kid has issues."

Allen smiled slightly.

"Who wouldn't get issues with a guy living in my head and you people following me around everywhere?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice.

Link looked up at the boy, noting the apparent difference in his behavior. The usual Allen, the one during daytime was a happy and cheerful person in most cases and seemingly innocent, but nighttime the Allen that he met had a more dark and depressed aura around him and a certain amount of bitterness and irony in his voice. With further observation Link concluded that Allen seemed to be in worse shape than he had earlier anticipated.

"You look even paler than usual." He said. "Are you sick?"

Allen sighed and closed his eyes, still refusing to take eye contact.

"No more than usual." He replied.

"Allen, look at me."

The white-haired teenager looked up, surprised to be called by his first name for once. But he had trouble keeping his eyes focused as another wave of dizziness suddenly overcame him. He shut his eyes again and slumped slightly against the frame of the blond man before him.

"Allen? Allen Walker?"

Link's voice suddenly seemed to awfully distant to him, drowning in the buzzing noise filling his ears, but one thing that Link said Allen heard really clearly.

"… Should I get you to the medical wing?"

Allen took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy, that's all." He said quietly.

"You don't look fine."

"There's need to worry about it." Allen said as he straightened up, taking a quick glance into the mirror, seeing the 14th's smile and suddenly he smiled back at him. "It will be over soon."

Link looked at him weirdly, frowning, but he said nothing.

-

"**I sigh heavily**

**While still refusing to give in**

**As I stare into the mirror**

**Seeing what I've become**

**I want it all to shatter**

**I want it all to be gone"**

-

**The End?** (Or not. You decide. If you want a continuation then beg me for it.)

---

_Zaia: Kurozaia is currently busy with other updates, but she left a message for you all… It says: __**"I'm writing on the upcoming chapters of TCoM, SyH and PB, however, it might still take some time before I get them up, ok. So don't be mad at me, since I'm actually working on it… And I have another test to study for also, but it won't affect my writing too much I hope. I'll update soon, hopefully. – Kurozaia (with a gift to break electronics)"**_

_Zaia: Actually, in my opinion Kurozaia's just lazy. (ducks for a flying axe) Ok, she's gotten in a bit over her head and stuff. But she IS a lazy person, with big ambitions. (receives a rock with a message in her head) Ouch… Oh, another message… Let's see here now… It says __**"Show me some gratitude since I got you the highest score on the economy test. Without me you would've been flunked, period."**__ (sweatdrops) The most painful thing is that she's right… though I truly hate to admit it… Oh, whatever, __**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**__ and make me feel like I didn't waste my life writing this!_

_---_


	2. The Fading Moon

_Here's a continuation to Reflection and the very reason of why I did the precaution of changing this to M. *cough*. I think there'll at least be one chapter after this, which means that this is likely going to be a three shot... And Kurozaia's sorry for not updating her stuff but she's working on the problem._

_By the way._

_The name of the song is The Fading Moon, and was written by Zaia._

_Enjoy._

-

**The Fading Moon**

-

It was nighttime when Allen got up from his bed in the infirmary, where Link had brought him to make sure the gash Allen had gotten from punching his fist into a mirror earlier tonight.

At the moment Link was nowhere in sight and Allen was thankful for that, even though he knew that Link's absence made it very likely that he had gone to Leverrier to report this incident.

Allen's eyes narrowed as he exited the empty infirmary and made his way through the corridor in the direction of where his old room was. He almost couldn't help feeling slightly amazed by the fact that he didn't get lost along the way.

His headache and nausea had steadily grown worse since a nurse had treated his wound and given him a pair of painkillers, but somehow it felt like the pain in his head wouldn't subside from something like that. And sure, the pain in his injured hand had lessened a bit but in the end that made his headache much more apparent than before.

Allen sighed deeply before prying the door open as quietly as possible, but he winced at the creaking sound it made and hoped that no one else had heard it. He went inside and locked the door behind him.

-

_I lock myself up_

_Inside of my room_

_As the clock keeps ticking_

_Moving closer to my doom_

_Even if things_

_Cannot be like before_

_I don't want to disappear_

_For now and evermore_

-

Allen looked around the dark room before settling down on the bed and looking out the window into the cloudy night. He was struck by another wave of pain as it suddenly started raining outside. He folded his hands in an attempt to refrain from clawing his head while hoping that the pain would become less apparent with a few other wounds. He squeezed his eyes closed and took a deep breath.

-

_I sit down here waiting_

_Wasting time I can't afford_

_I sit down here praying_

_To someone they call the Lord_

_Even if I know_

_That my prayers go unheard_

_Even if I know_

_That there's no God in this world_

-

The rain stopped temporarily and the moon briefly showered its pale light over him, casting shadows across the walls that grew larger as the moon was clouded yet again.

Allen opened his eyes briefly, only to come face to face with the growing shadows that seemingly had a life of his own. As he caught sight of his own shadow he closed them again and pressed his hands towards his head, silencing the whispers that he didn't want to hear anymore.

"Mana…" he whispered in an almost soundless voice.

-

_As the wind keeps on blowing_

_Another shadow is cast_

_As I pray for my life_

_I close my eyes_

_And realize_

_That it'll never last_

_I drowned myself_

_Within my dreams_

_And stayed there in the past_

-

Allen's silver eyes opened again and he found himself in complete darkness for a few moments before the moon yet again came into sight as it had previously been hidden. He drew a hand through his white and slightly sweaty hair and turned his eyes to look at the moon, the last light that he was able to see in this wretched reality.

-

_I stare out the window_

_Watching the moonlight fade_

_As I stay there in the shade_

_Eyes closing in despair_

_Knowing that the end is near_

_Knowing that I'll disappear_

-

Allen's eyes were slightly glazed as he pressed the back of his hand towards his forehead, wondering whether he had a fever. But to himself he felt more cold than warm. The buzzing in his ears had returned along with another wave of pain and he winced slightly.

He turned back to the window and looked at the moon with new intensity, even if his eyesight had become slightly blurry right now.

Allen carefully put a hand onto his cheek, feeling something wet, but he still didn't avert his eyes from the moon.

_I'm crying?_

He blinked and another teardrop was formed in his eye and ran down his face as the moon was yet again clouded and he was shrouded in darkness.

-

_I realize as I cling to life_

_That I'll too soon_

_Fade away into the night_

_Just like the moon_

-

Allen sighed deeply, even though the sigh at the moment sounded more like a whimper. He closed his eyes before wiping his face with his sleeve.

_Why must I keep fighting a losing battle?_

_For everyone_, he wished to say but the words got stuck in his throat. For everyone. As much as he wished that it would be the truth those words only seemed to be a sweet lie to him. A sweet lie told by him so that he would be able to live on. A hope. A reason to smile at the others even if he knew that deep down they feared him, feared that he would turn into the 14th and slaughter them all.

-

_What use is struggling_

_When the end is near_

_What use is there to keep sane_

_Since in the end_

_I'll take the blame_

-

Allen himself had reason to fear as well, but in the end he wondered whether he should truly fear the 14th or what the rest of the Order, mainly Leverrier and the others, would do with him if he turned into a Noah.

He pulled up his knees and buried his head in his arms.

-

_I stare out the window_

_Watching the moonlight fade_

_As I stay there in the shade_

_Eyes closing in despair_

_Knowing that the end is near_

_Knowing that I'll disappear_

-

In the end everyone had just been lying to him, so why would it matter whether he would disappear or not. Mana probably hadn't loved him; he had only cared about the fact that the 14th had implanted his memories within him. Master had only taken care of him since he would become a weapon towards the Earl in the future and because he needed someone to pay off his debts. Almost everyone at the Order tried to act as usual around him even now, even if the fear of him being the carrier of the 14th's memories became apparent as he looked them in the eye. They feared him, and either they wanted nothing to do with him or they wanted to use him as a tool. On a second thought, was he even considered to be a human nowadays? Did he still have the right to call himself that?

Another wave of pain and nausea struck him and he gritted his teeth, hissing in pain.

-

_I realize as I cling to life_

_That I will too soon_

_Fade away into the night_

_Just like the moon_

-

Allen put a hand into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of tranquilizers that he had taken the freedom of stealing from the infirmary.

The white-haired teen knew very well that his pain wasn't going to disappear with the help of one tranquilizer, but a handful might have better effect than a single one, in more than one way. So without further ado he swallowed them a few at the time without water before laying down on the bed waiting.

He smiled sadly at the roof.

"I guess Link was more correct than I expected…" he said. "I do have issues."

As the pills' effect started to become more apparent to him he took a deep breath as he let his silver eyes close, silently wondering whether he's ever open them again, but judging from the current situation he figured that the probability seemed really low.

Then it all faded to blackness around him and the moon was clouded yet again after a single ray of moonlight had fallen onto the white-haired teen lying on the bed, illuminating his pale facial features and casting its light onto his closed eyelids and the red scar on his face that was half covered with snow-white bangs. Then the room grew dark as the moonlight faded.

-

_The moon is fading_

_In the sky_

_The shining moon_

_The same as I_

_Will fade too soon_

_As well_

_And I too_

_Shall die_

-

---

_Zaia: And all of a sudden this fic turned suicidal…_

_Kurozaia: And why am I not surprised? I suppose the humor in your writing can't keep up since you're depressed about being back in school._

_Zaia: Well, that's true. Anyways, now is the question: Will Allen's suicide attempt be a success or will he fail as he did in Suicide?_

_Kurozaia (rolls eyes): Since I haven't seen Kanda in this fic I'm betting on Link or something._

_Zaia (laughing): We'll just have to see about that… But anyway, __**REVIEW!!!**_


	3. The Growing Darkness

_Part 3… And my headphones broke. Oh crap. Anyways, the song's name is the Growing Darkness. Enjoy._

---

**The Growing Darkness**

---

The dark shadow continued watching the white-haired teen as he slumped onto the bed in the dark room. Its lips were moving silently, as if it was talking, singing.

-

_The moon is fading_

_In the sky_

_As you still continue_

_To ask why_

_Your time's running out_

_So stop and give in_

_So open the door_

_And let me in_

-

It went closer to the boy, bending down as it observed his unmoving form on the bed.

The shadow's round eyes gleamed in the dark.

-

_Look into the mirror_

_And accept_

_That I'm here_

_Without fear_

_Now give in_

_Stop resisting_

_And come_

_Together_

_We can be one_

_As I demand_

_Do understand_

_That there's no_

_Way back from here_

-

A dark hand reached out, touching soft snow-white bangs. The boy didn't stir and the shadow gave an empty bottle on the floor a sad look before returning to looking at the boy.

-

_I'm talking_

_So listen_

_As I whisper into_

_Your ear_

_As I turn_

_Your eyes grow wide_

_Oh how I yearn_

_That you'll decide_

_To accept_

_To give in_

_To surrender_

_Look within_

_Open your heart_

_And let me in_

_We can't be apart_

_Since we're the same_

_So surrender to the growing dark_

-

The boy on the bed twitched slightly and his eyelids fluttered open for a brief moment. They widened at the sight of the shadow and his mouth opened, gasping for air. He was panicking, that much was clear for the shadow, but he didn't move, as he was still under deep influence of the tranquilizers and used all his strength keep himself conscious. The shadow had its usual grin on his face but the glowing eyes that looked at the boy were sad as it reached out to the boy who flinched slightly. The white-haired teen tried saying something but his moved slowly and without a sound. The shadow came even closer.

-

_Look at me now_

_Don't you turn away_

_From the dark_

_Your true self_

_That is me_

_Don't you see_

_I'm right here_

_Why do you fear_

_You won't get away_

_So come to me_

_So stay_

_-_

"**A-llen…"** the shadow said slowly and the boy blinked with surprise at the mention of his name.

Then suddenly the tranquilizers kicked in again and the boy's eyes closed and he fell unconscious back onto the bed as the shadow continued to hover over him.

-

_The moon is fading_

_In the sky_

_The darkness is growing_

_So don't ask yourself why_

_-_

The shadow looked at the still boy and looked like he sighed but seemed to startle at the sound of someone pounding on the door. The shadow bent down, placing its hand onto the boy's forehead.

-

_This shadow's your own_

_You're not alone_

_-_

A door was flung open, sudden light illuminating the dark and the shadow was gone in an instant. A person stood frozen for a moment as he watched the scene in front of him before he swiftly made his way towards the white-haired teen on the moment as he made a quick mental note seeing the bottle of tranquilizers before bending down and pressing his hands against the boy's throat. He felt a weak pulse end looked relieved before he got up again with Allen safely cradled in his arms and ran off in direction of the infirmary, praying to himself that he was not too late.

The room grew dark again and the shadow looked up at the moon that was again visible for a few moments before it was clouded.

-

_So turn to me_

_And show your face_

_Before sinking_

_Into the night's embrace_

_The moonlight is fading_

_Drowning in the night_

_Since I'm your darkness_

_Will you be my light?_

-

---

_Zaia: Hmm… Well this turned out interesting…_

_Kurozaia: Now the question is: who entered the room?_

_Zaia (shrugs her shoulders): I don't know._

_Kurozaia: Will this continue?_

_Zaia: I don't know._

_Kurozaia (eyes narrowing): You're the author, you're supposed to know._

_Zaia: Do you know everything that's going to happen in your fics?_

_Kurozaia: No. I have no idea quite frankly._

_Zaia: Anyways, drop me a __**REVIEW**__? Please? Tell me I'm not wasting my time over here? (hides in emo corner)_


	4. What I didn't see

_OMG. There was a fourth part to this. And this appears to have been Yullen all along… Or something along those lines… Hane no Zaia has been freed of the major part of her schoolwork for the upcoming three weeks so we'll be expecting some updates! Hurray!_

_The song is "What I didn't see" and it was written by me, namely Zaia._

---

**What I didn't see**

---

Ebony tresses flapped in a gust of air as the solemn samurai wandered back and forth in the abandoned corridor. He stopped abruptly and gritted his teeth, frustrated with the whole situation. Why did he feel this frustrated? Why did he feel this powerless?

_Kuso… Moyashi…_

How did it all turn out this way? Why? Why would he do something this stupid? Why hadn't he noticed anything?

_-_

_How could I be this blind_

_I ask myself as I find_

_How could I not see you cross over the edge_

_That you were all too ready to jump off the ledge_

_I plead for you to stay_

_Though I have no right_

_Don't go away_

_You won't leave without a fight_

'_Cause I'll do anything within my might_

_To preserve that one single light_

_-_

Something had been wrong that night. He had felt it. But he didn't know what so he started wandering around aimlessly, waiting for the moon to fade and for the sun to rise. It had seemed to be an eternity since then, even if he was still wandering back and forth in the same corridors as before, but the thoughts lingering around his edgy mind weren't the same anymore.

_-_

_As the clock kept on ticking_

_Moving closer to my doom_

_I ended up walking_

_Right past your room_

_I heard a sigh_

_So calm and deep_

_Like someone surrendering_

_To eternal sleep_

_So I cut open the door_

_Moved over the floor and up to the bed_

_Where you laid sprawled like you were already dead_

_Your face all too pale_

_As you looked so frail_

_As I spotted the bottle it told me the tale_

_-_

_An overdose? Intentional?_

---

For a moment it was as though his heart had stopped beating, but his body launched forward and his fingers instantly started searching for a pulse. The first few seconds following he kept his breath, waiting for a single sign of life. It wasn't until he felt a vague heartbeat against his fingers that he dared let go of his breath. His eyes narrowed.

_-_

_A tale of depression_

_A tale of fear_

_A tale of cruelty_

_As no one would come near_

_Being feared and secluded_

_Suspected of treason_

_As people grew paranoid_

_And abandoned their reason_

_As the world around you grew only colder_

_You kept on longing for a single shoulder_

_To cry on_

_To rely on_

_For just a moment of warmth_

_To keep you away from harm_

_To hold you in his arms_

_-_

_It's all my fault._

Kanda wasn't used to blaming himself, especially not for another's demise, but this time was different. Guilt had seared into his cold heart like a dagger, digging deeper and deeper into it for every hour that had passed since that time, as the images once again flooded his mind.

The fading moonlight.

The empty room.

The empty bottle.

The motionless teen on the bed.

_It's all my fault._

_-_

_I still don't know_

_What to say_

_But in the end_

_I guess I pushed you away_

_I regret it now_

'_Cause I didn't see_

_That this was how things turned out to be_

_-_

His serene face.

He had looked almost like he was content with laying there, about to die. About to kill himself. It almost seemed like it was already too late to reverse it. Too late to save him.

_Kuso…_

_-_

_I cradled you as the mere child you are_

_Wishing I could somehow erase those scars_

_Of which a few are of my own making_

_That I've been inflicting on you_

_Without knowing you were breaking_

_I were never once fooled by your charm_

_But all this just passed by my alarm_

_If I didn't get you some help soon_

_Then you'd fade away_

_Just like the moon_

_Into the night_

_And out of sight_

_And I would've lost all that to me matter_

_And the world I know of would be shattered_

_-_

_Kuso…_

_-_

_As I slam my fist into the wall_

_Frustrated that I didn't see you fall_

_Wishing I could somehow rewind it all_

_Wishing that I had listened to your call_

_-_

He should've seen it. He should've known it.

Allen had been only a shadow of his old self lately, as if the shadow itself had become him. This whole business with the 14th Noah had been getting to him, both physically and mentally. This kind of action should've been reasonable to consider; Allen was only about fifteen years old, a child really. But why hadn't he seen it? Why hadn't he been there to stop it?

_-_

_As in a daze_

_I see your face_

_Pale as the snow_

_How could I know_

_That it would all end_

_That I couldn't mend_

_Your fragile heart_

_When it broke apart_

_As I let my fingers_

_Linger in your hair_

_While thinking that it isn't fair_

_-_

"I hate people who don't keep their promises." he hissed at the boy, even if he knew well that the boy wouldn't answer, couldn't answer.

_-_

_I try to swallow_

_But I feel sore_

_Like life's not worth living anymore_

_-_

"I hate you."

His complexion was almost white, going well with his hair that was lying messy on the pillow in the same color. The only thing that contrasted it all was the red scar on his face, even more noticeable with Allen's intensive paleness.

"I hate you."

_-_

_I can curse and yell_

_But you still won't awaken_

_I wasn't there when you fell_

_So I couldn't stop you from breaking_

_If only I'd chosen not to ignore_

_Then things would still be like before_

_-_

Kanda had always been fine with watching Allen from the distance. He didn't want to get close. He didn't want to be effected. He didn't wish to be burdened with unwanted affection, but in the end it was all the same and he was caught up in it.

A week had passed since that day. Allen was still in the infirmary and showed no intention of waking up. Kanda was about to be sent on a new mission. He had a bad feeling about it; like a premonition of sorts. It felt like he shouldn't leave things unfinished before he left.

_-_

_My palm on your forehead_

_As cold as ice_

_My eyes on your face_

_Eyes closed and unseen_

_As you turned your back to the world_

_And drowned yourself within a dream_

_I know nothing as I say_

_Though I just want to scream_

_But I wish you're somewhere far away from this_

_As I bend down and give you my first and last kiss_

_-_

He was carefully caressing those cold cheeks, tracing the scar with his fingers.

Allen was crying, so he wiped them away while wearing a soft expression, so unlike his usual one, one that no one had ever seen.

This would be the last time, he was somehow certain about that.

_-_

_My fingers linger_

_At your cheek_

_Wiping your tears in one streak_

_My voice won't reach your ears_

_Where you lie_

_And that is why I've come to say goodbye_

-

"Sayonara." he whispered silently before backing away from the bed and walking to the door, sparing one last look at the unmoving figure on the bed.

_I'm sorry…_

His words remained unsaid but they still lingered in the air as clear as if he had spoken them out loud, but they likely went unheard by the one they were intended to.

His footsteps died down in the distance as more tears ran down Allen's face from his closed eyelids.

_Goodbye…_

-

_Or see you later_

_I don't know which yet_

_The fact you don't hear me_

_Is my only regret_

_But no one here is as sorry as me_

_For not realizing sooner_

_What you meant to me_

_-_

---

_Zaia: Man, what am I thinking?_

_Kurozaia: Likely nothing at all. That's my guess._

_Zaia: Anyways, next time it's you who updates._

_Kurozaia: Yeah, likely._

_Zaia: Another fic of mine has turned Yullen. Tehe._

_Kurozaia: It was kind of expected. It's you we're talking about after all…_

_Zaia: Oh shut up. Anyways, __**REVIEW!**_

**The button is below. Reward me. Now. REVIEW!!!**


	5. Lament

_Right… So let me just get this straight once and for all, Kurozaia is after my writing time and wants me to finish off or discontinue my fics. Why? No idea. So anyways, here's a short chapter._

---

**Lament**

---

Link was standing in the infirmary in front of a bed standing by the window. In that bed laid a white-haired teen which was very familiar to him.

"Allen Walker…" he whispered as stroke some white hair from the teen's face.

The teenage boy on the bed was merely fifteen, maybe sixteen. No one knew, not even himself. Fifteen years old and already without a will to live…

Ever since that fateful night that Allen had taken his fate into his own hands, using a bottle of tranquillizers, he had been sleeping, refusing to awaken. He was hooked up to a number of machines controlling his respirator and supplying him with oxygen, desperately keeping him alive.

Link knew well the motivation of why one would keep Allen alive even if it was quite apparent that Allen didn't want to live.

_We can't afford to lose an exorcist… We can't afford to lose another one…_

It had been almost three weeks since the Black Order lost all contact with the exorcist Kanda Yu. The lotus in his room had withered as well and he was swiftly presumed dead rather than just missing.

Link somehow knew that there had been something between Allen and that raven-haired samurai. At first glance he would've assumed that they simply despised each other, but there was something beyond that, or at least there had been something.

_-_

_I've been watching you from afar_

_Taking notes of your behavior_

_But in the end it wasn't I_

_Who became your savior_

_It was not I who saw these scars_

_It was not I who knew your plans_

_Like dolls on strings you made us dance_

_Faking a laugh and another smile_

_A feigned innocence as you defiled_

_Your pale skin with crimson scars_

_I should've seen it even from afar_

_-_

As it seemed, Allen Walker had already turned his back on the world. As it seemed, in the end it wasn't the 14th that had shut down Allen's mind, but simply a broken heart. Sure his body was still technically living, since his heart was still beating and his chest was heaving as he breathed, but somehow Link knew that beyond that Allen was already dead.

And, in a way, he hoped that it would stay that way, so that Allen didn't need to face the world again. But this was his secret. He wouldn't write it down in his report before submitting it to Leverrier.

Link took another glance at Allen's scarred hands, those he had gotten from what seemed to be so long ago. In the end, he had been as ignorant as the others, letting himself be fooled by that innocent smile. If only he had looked deeper then he might've been able to make a difference, not that it held any relevance now.

_I'm sorry for being as blind as the rest. I was assigned to supervise you, but I remained ignorant of the pain you felt. I won't bother you with my presence anymore._

_- Howard Link_

In the end, this was all he was capable of doing.

---

_Zaia: I ask myself everyday what I'm doing, but I usually do reach the conclusion that I have no idea… Oh well. Time to work on the next chapter… Or not… We'll see. I'm tired, and hungry, and have a broken wrist… Anyways, please_ **REVIEW**_!__ Please threaten Kurozaia to let my fics go on! Please!_


	6. Shadow

_Soon, I'm going to tear your hearts out, make you writhe in pure agony and scream __**"NOOOOOOO!!! You can't do this!!!!"**__ If you don't then I'm officially a failure. However, at least Kurozaia and I seemed to have reached an agreement. Give and Take is onto a temporary hiatus and should be back at… Easter maybe? (It was a holiday fic from the beginning after all…) and I'm allowed to make you all join us in the emo corner with this fic as I'm about to end it… Probably. Anyways, this story is even driving me into a depression, so I can't wait to see what it does to you. Enjoy! _

- - - - - -

**Shadow**

- - - - - -

The usually silent shadow sat down on the bed, staring down at the boy who had acted as the host of his memories for several years, the boy who had grown unbelievably precious to him over time.

_**Allen…**_

The boy on the bed looked so fragile, so pale and lifeless as he lay on the bed. His usual paleness grew more noticeable because of the stark white sheets surrounding him.

_**Allen…**_

The only thing keeping him tied to this world was the machines that were keeping him alive, for the boy himself had already lost whatever he once sought to live for, facing the threat of having his mind eaten away by the shadow he had unknowingly been the host of for all these years.

_**Allen…**_

The shadow flinched slightly as the white-haired boy's eyelids fluttered slightly, as the boy who had been like a living dead for several weeks suddenly woke up to life. The shadow sought to reach out, to touch him, to push that messy white hair away from his face, to pat him on the head and whisper words of comfort in his ear, but the shadow stopped halfway since it knew very well that the boy could no longer hear its voice. The boy had already shut him out of his world.

_- - -_

_I've been watching you for so long_

_So long that I find_

_That I knew all along_

_What was on your mind_

_But in the end I accepted your choice_

_Knowing you could no longer hear my voice_

_- - -_

The boy sat up in his bed in the empty infirmary, his eyes still empty and filled with a sense of cold indifference. There was no one there to greet him, no one there to throw themselves at him saying they were so worried that he was never going to wake up, for the boy himself hadn't wished to wake up in the first place and the only one who noticed that he had drifted into wakefulness was a silent dark shadow that he could no longer see, a shadow watching him with what seemed to be sorrow in its eyes as the boy swung his legs over the edge of the bed, getting up on unsteady legs.

He was leaving, leaving the Order which no longer held anything of importance to him. He whispered something and one of the gates to the Ark appeared before him.

The shadow shrugged its shoulders before following him into the gate.

_- - -_

_Other self_

_My fading light_

_As you disappeared_

_Into the endless night_

_I know you will too soon_

_Fade away just like the moon_

_But as I might as well remind you_

_I will never be that far behind you_

_- - -_

When the 14th had gone off to face the Earl one last time he had accidentally run into Allen, the child who would carry his Memories. His plan had been perfect in all points but one; he had failed to consider Allen's feelings.

The 14th himself knew love, the love he held for his brother Mana, the same love that made him refuse to join the other Noah in their quest to wipe out humanity with the Earl, the same love that caused him to betray the Earl and die because of it. Allen had loved Mana as well, but the 14th could tell that the youngster's heart had been filled with doubts, doubts that allowed him to love another. The 14th had always refused to forgive Allen for turning his brother Mana into an akuma, at least until now. In meantime Allen had also become precious to him, but the 14th knew that Allen would never harbor any love for him since in the end he was the sole cause of his demise.

When Allen would die he would die as well and then he and Mana would be together again. No, they would be together all three again, like a real family, a family which neither had truly had before. Sure it was a pity that this way the 14th wouldn't be able to have his revenge on the Earl, but in the end, what did that matter?

_**Soon…**_

In the end, the 14th supposed that all this was his failure. But somehow even a failure was alright for him as well, as long as they would all be together again.

With a smirk and a sigh he surrendered, feeling content with what he had accomplished so far.

As it appeared it was time to put an end to it all…

_- - -_

_We've been together for long_

_So long that I find_

_That dying with you_

_Is something I wouldn't mind_

_- - -_

- - -

_Zaia: I believe the next one might be the last chapter… But with me one may never know. And thanks for threatening Kurozaia, she became a bit more reasonable, or maybe that was because I bribed her with candy and manga… Anyways, I would like some _**REVIEWS?**_ Please? What did you think?_

_Kurozaia (munching on chocolate with a bored expression while reading DGM): Let me guess… "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!! or something._

_Zaia: I don't know… Surprise me? _**REVIEW**_, ne? Ne? Ne? _


	7. Fallen Snow

_This is the last chapter I have planned out, however, there might be more, eventually. But as it seems I (Zaia) won't be writing much in the nearest future. It sucks, I know. But we've just got to do the best of the situation. The song's name is the same as the chapter's, Fallen snow._

_Cry a lot, threaten a bit and eat lots of chocolate. Enjoy!_

- - - - - - - - -

**Fallen snow**

- - - - - - - - -

A lone figure was wandering in London at a chilly winter night; it was nearing Christmas already and the snow lying on the streets had been frozen.

Stars were scattered all over the night sky along with a waning moon which was giving out an ethereal glow, casting shadows on the city below.

The figure continued wandering through the deserted streets, staggering forward even if it by now were conscious as a sheer act of will.

A chilly wind blew, ruffling an already messy white hair as grey lifeless eyes watched the moon in the sky.

_- - - _

_Coldness creeping into my bones_

_As I wander all alone_

_Into the chilly winter night_

_Fighting the coldness with all my might_

_Not knowing where else to go_

_I trample upon the frozen snow_

_- - -_

His lips moved soundlessly, whispering a name that was carried away by the wind.

_- - -_

_My eyes looking somewhere afar_

_My heart aching of hidden scars_

_I wander deserted streets like a maze_

_As the cold winds are biting into my face_

_- - -_

_Cold…_

He had no idea of how long he kept walking; the coldness had long ago numbed his senses. When he finally came back to his senses he was standing at the edge of a frozen lake.

_- - -_

_I make my way upon a frozen lake_

_Wondering which path I should take_

_Wondering whether the ice will break_

_Or if it will hold_

_My heart feels so cold_

_- - -_

How had he got here again? Why was he here? Why not with that other person?

_- - -_

_I take another step and I feel it breaking_

_As my own fear is finally awakening_

_A crack swallows me up and I've been taken_

_Dragged into darkness to never awaken_

_Drowning in coldness and darkness beneath_

_As part of me still struggles simply to breathe_

_Even if I know that such things are in vain_

'_Cause drowning here would spare me of my pain_

_- - -_

_So cold…_

_- - -_

_I breathe water and give in_

_Knowing well that I can't win_

_Against the tide of the river Thames_

_Since I couldn't play along with your games_

_In this place without light_

_I end my fight against my fate_

_When you find the note it will all be too late_

_- - -_

_Just like his hand…_

_- - -_

_Coldness creeping into my bones_

_As I lie here all alone_

_On the bottom of a frozen stream_

_Sleeping forever in an eternal dream_

_My mind's drifting off with the flow_

_Since I have nowhere else to go_

_My footsteps are hidden beneath the fallen snow_

_- - -_

- - -

_**Zaia: Right. I have nothing else to say but "Damn. I'm crying." oh, and of course "Please REVIEW!" and "Remember the poll on my profile!"… Anyways, join in with the rest of us in the emo corner! We've got chocolate!**_


	8. Amnesia

_I have noodles to eat and then the last chapter of this story to write, so that I can officially drop it with a good feeling. Oh, and for anyone who wasn't able to guess it, the song's name is Amnesia and it was made today, by me. Enjoy!_

- - - - - - -

**Amnesia**

- - - - - - -

His eyelids fluttered as he slowly drifted towards wakefulness. Pale and stiff fingers clenched white sheets.

Was he dead?

No.

He was breathing, but his lungs were hurting terribly. He was feeling strangely hot and strangely cold at the same time, like he was both burning and freezing.

His silver eyes opened a crack, facing a blurry and bleak reality from which he had actually thought he had liberated himself when falling into a freezing river, but as it appeared this white place was neither Heaven nor Hell, but rather a hospital of some sort, judging by the equipment close to the bed he was currently lying on.

His lungs felt like they were burning as he took another breath before tilting his head to the side, finally catching sight of the person sitting on a chair at his bedside, staring down at him with dark blue eyes.

It was a pretty person, a young man with long raven hair and Asian looks. He had a feeling that he should know this person, but as he reached within he found nothing but the silent echo of his own thoughts. There was nothing.

But judging by the glare which that raven-haired person was giving him the raven-haired person likely knew him.

"You are an idiot as always." he said.

_-_

_Those eyelids flutter_

_As you've returned_

_Glazed eyes watching me_

_Wondering who I can be_

_Say how could those precious memories_

_Have gotten lost within the maze_

_Say how come you no longer_

_Recognize this face_

_Amnesia_

_-_

He blinked with surprise.

Who was this man?

Why wasn't he dead?

Why was he having this peculiar feeling that both he and the raven-haired person shouldn't be here?

_-_

_You blink once and your eyes grow wide_

_As I seat myself at your bedside_

_Say do you remember this face_

_Say do you remember this voice_

_You shake your head_

_From side to side_

_You're not dead_

_Except inside_

_Amnesia_

_-_

Why couldn't he remember anything before falling into the river?

Why was there a sorrowful melody playing in his head?

_-_

_Memories lost_

_The past is forgotten_

_And what you've forsaken_

_Cannot be retaken_

_Fading memory_

_Ringing melody_

_Has come here as before_

_To claim you once more_

_Amnesia_

_-_

"Can't I be an idiot?" he asked, tilting his head to the other side so that he was no longer facing that raven-haired person.

_-_

_You stare into the faraway_

_While I just stand here_

_Not knowing what to say_

_As I once again_

_Face that indifferent stare_

_-_

The raven-haired man sighed, rising to his feet.

"You should treasure your own life more than that." he said. "Death isn't worth it."

_-_

_Memories lost_

_The past is forgotten_

_And what you've forsaken_

_Cannot be retaken_

_Fading memory_

_Ringing melody_

_Has come here as before_

_To claim you once more_

_Amnesia_

_-_

The white-haired teen on the bed looked back at the raven-haired one.

"Is that from your own experience?" he asked.

The other evaded his curious eyes.

"More or less." he said with a snort. "But really Moyashi… Death isn't something to look forward to."

The white-haired teen's eyebrow twitched slightly. He had a feeling that he should be angry or annoyed at something the other had said to him.

_-_

_Glazed eyes watching me_

_Wondering who I can be_

_Say how could those precious memories_

_Have gotten lost within the maze_

_Say how come you no longer_

_Recognize this face_

_-_

"This is just my feeling…" he said after a while. "But whenever I look at you I think that there's something missing…"

The raven-haired teen smirked at him, likely a rare expression for him to show, but it was still a bleak smile.

"I am missing something." he said. "But it doesn't matter anymore. It has already been destroyed."

The white-haired teen tried sitting up.

"Can you tell me something?"

The raven-haired person tilted his head to the side.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your name." the other said, tilting his own head. "Can you tell me?"

The raven-haired person sighed.

"Kanda. Kanda Yu." he said. "But names don't matter anymore… Isn't that right, Allen?"

Allen looked at him, noting that Kanda's figure had gone almost transparent. He smiled sadly.

"You don't have any more time, do you?" he said. "Why did you come here?"

Kanda snorted.

"I already said goodbye last time, but I didn't think you heard me so I just wanted to make sure."

Allen blinked.

"Make sure what?"

Kanda leant forward, placing a cold hand onto his face as he tilted Allen's head upwards.

"To make sure you didn't do something stupid again…" he said. "But as it appeared you did and I didn't want to be part of it."

Allen looked at him.

"Is goodbye really all you wanted to say?" he asked.

Kanda's expression darkened and he leaned closer.

"No…" he said, his breath still strangely cold against Allen's feverish skin. "I just came here to warn you…"

A sweat drop ran down Allen's face.

"Warn me for wha…?"

He was silenced as lips ghosted over his own, stealing his breath for a brief moment before Kanda pulled away, licking his lips with an almost dark expression on his face. The raven-haired teen ran his thumb across his throat in a cutting motion.

"Just like that first time we met…" he said. "If you turn up too soon in the afterlife I'll cut your head off."

Then he faded and Allen felt an involuntary shudder run down his spine as the room was once more empty, but still very cold after the ghost's departure. Or had it truly been a ghost or just a figment of his imagination? Both maybe?

"_If you turn up too soon in the afterlife I'll cut your head off…"_

Allen's fingers trailed up towards his throat before closing his eyes.

_I'll take those words to heart…_

_-_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't matter why_

_Since I've just come_

_To say goodbye_

_-_

_Zaia: Next up, what is to be considered the epilogue. Anyways, noodles._

_Kurozaia: We better not overdo it with the curry this time…_

_Zaia: I know, my throat is still sore as Hell… Anyways, _**REVIEWS?**_ Anyone?_


	9. Path

_There we go. Last one. Finally. One fic off my list. The song is named Path, written by me. Enjoy._

- - - -

**Path**

- - - -

He made his way towards the piano, sitting down before it and opening the lid, glancing at the white and black keys as they presented themselves to him. In a way he longed to play, in a way he feared it, but in the end his curiosity and the itching feeling of wanting to play it overcame the fear as he took a deep breath and laid his fingers onto the keys.

Even if he was wearing thin white silk gloves he could still feel the coldness of them; it was a similar coldness to the one which was still lingering in his own heart.

Today was the day of his grand introduction, the first step to his new path, the one he would be forming with his own two hands. It was to be done during a party with many of England's nobility present. It should've made him nervous; since it was his first time playing since he had recovered from the rather severe case of pneumonia for almost drowning himself in the river a few weeks ago, but in the end he just had this eerie feeling of calmness, as if he knew well that things were going to work out.

Before he had tried suppressing his Noah side and giving up everything just to escape from the truth about himself, but now he instead chose to embrace it since it was just another part of him.

_-_

_For every step that I've taken_

_For everything I have forsaken_

_For every beat that comes from my heart_

_For every hit I break apart_

_A path of carnage_

_Is all that's left for me_

_Since a destroyer_

_Is all I'll ever be_

_-_

As time passed his memories started to return piece by piece, so by now he had a pretty good view on who he had been before losing them. To him it seemed like his previous self had always been pretty broken up inside, always hiding behind a smiling mask. But it was only when the mask finally broke that he totally realized that he had been wearing it in the first place. And that smiling mask had been fooling almost everyone, everyone but one.

Kanda Yu. That samurai guy who his previous self had been convinced hated his guts. But in the end, love and hate was supposedly made by the same material and very easy to reverse with the help of time. Kanda Yu had seen what not many others had seen and he had acted, but in the end it didn't matter much now. Kanda Yu was already dead anyway. Supposedly, as he had heard later, Kanda had been killed by a Noah and his Innocence, Mugen, had been shattered. Allen didn't know which one of the Noah did it, but in the end it didn't matter, since it was merely the nature of the Noah clan to destroy Innocence and usually the accommodator with it.

_-_

_For all the steps that I've taken_

_For the things I have forsaken_

_For all the vows that I have broken_

_For every key_

_A melody_

_I've come to find_

_A memory_

_Inside my mind_

_-_

He pressed down the keys, playing the melody which he had earlier seen as a sign of his imminent downfall, but that he nowadays rather viewed it as one of his rebirth, or maybe fall from grace if one preferred to put it that way. The Order likely thought that he was dead or something, but it wasn't like he would actually show up at their doorstep and ask about it, since he wasn't dead and was likely going to be branded a traitor the moment he showed up, in case he hadn't already been branded one already, knowing Leverrier.

Allen almost felt like laughing at it, since for once Leverrier wasn't that far from the truth.

He continued playing, increasing his rhythm as his fingers danced over the keyboard. It felt releasing somehow, like playing was freeing him of all those needless emotions that he had held onto before.

Friendship… Just another illusion. If one had friends one could be betrayed. If one had no friends one couldn't be betrayed.

Love… Just a word of hypocrisy… For the most part at least.

A warm hand landed on his shoulder and his pace slowed down a bit, but he still continued playing.

_-_

_For every night_

_When I cried_

_For every fight_

_Where I nearly died_

_For every sacrifice_

_I've made_

_For every moment_

_I've been afraid_

_For every second_

_Left in despair_

_For every day_

_When no one cared_

_-_

"What is it, Tyki?" he asked in a low voice which was merely a whisper.

The hand on his shoulder moved and started caressing his soft white hair instead, as if he was some kind of a cat or something. Allen almost wanted to smack it away, but he couldn't since he was still playing. But in the end, that hand held very little meaning to him, since it was just a hand after all, just a hand with a slight tan and a hand which had previously been very close to kill him, to ripping his heart out, but in the end that was all in the past. It didn't matter now, since neither the hand nor its owner was out to kill him but merely to annoy him.

A chuckle was heard from behind as Tyki leaned closer and the hand which had been lingering in his hair moved back downwards only to have its fingers encircle his throat. Allen finished playing right before his head was tilted backwards, so that he was looking right into the glimmering golden eyes of Tyki Mikk, a Noah which once had almost killed him, a Noah which he had once sought to kill, but in the end it was all in the past now, since killing him now would lead to nothing at all.

Allen looked at him with silver eyes; he didn't blink and didn't look surprised, just slightly bored.

"Do you want something?" he asked.

Tyki smirked and held up a deck of cards.

"A game?"

Allen's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Only if you let go of my throat… I'm getting a bit uncomfortable…"

Tyki's smirk widened and the chokehold was changed into an embrace from behind. Allen could clearly feel Tyki's heated breath just by his ear.

"Is that any better?" Tyki asked in a husky voice.

Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been drinking again?"

Tyki chuckled.

"It's a party, so everyone's drinking."

"I'm not. I'm underage."

"It has never stopped you from gambling."

"…"

"…"

Allen finally yielded, sighing as he put down the lid to the piano, taking the glass which Tyki had offered and swept down the blood red liquid within it with one sip. It wasn't such a pleasant taste and it felt kind of like his throat was burning. Maybe, if the wine was able to heat up his body it might also be able to heat up his frozen heart… Or not…

Allen looked at the glass, feeling like he had reached at least some level of understanding of why his master always drank. If people weren't able to make one warm up then alcohol was one alternative or at least so it seemed.

"I think I need another one."

_As you wanted, I won't rush towards my death. I'll cling to life for as long as I can._

In the end, it was all he could do.

_-_

_I never once_

_Had the right to choose_

_I was never_

_Allowed to lose_

_But I must sever_

_All these ties_

_I must see through_

_All their lies_

_Whatever things they may claim_

_Things will never be the same_

_Traitor or betrayed_

_The decisions have been made_

_I turned away_

_For I walk alone_

_If there is no path for me_

_Then I'll make my own_

_-_

**The End**

_-_

_Zaia: Now that was one very unlikely ending. I honestly didn't expect that… Now, is it just me or do every single one of my Yullen stories end with it turning into TykiAllen?_

_Kurozaia: It's just you._

_Zaia: Nonetheless, it has finally been completed. Hurray for that now what did you think? _**REVIEW?**_ Please?_


End file.
